


【尊礼】与你同在 第五章上篇

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 《与你同在》是双警察设定，下克上。本文已经完成了五章，因为本章节内容较多，所以分为了上下两篇。尊礼二人在经历了多次生死考验之后，开始正式讨论同居的事了。但是恰在此时，宗像险些身败名裂。周防和他的得力部下将会怎么做呢？周防是部下，是伙伴，是爱人。无论如何，无论何时，都不会改变。
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 10





	1. 第1页

文/飛魚魚的魚会飛

I’ll be your ghost, your game,your stadium  
我将会是你的影子，陪你嬉戏，陪你玩耍  
I'll be your fin，deep down，entrapped like one 我会是你的左膀右臂，和你合为一体  
And I feel alright  
我觉得那样很好  
And I feel alright  
真的很美好  
Cause I worked it out  
因为我们之间很默契  
Yeah I worked it out  
是的，我们之间妙不可言  
I’ll be doing this，If you had a doubt  
如果你质疑，我会履行我的承诺

I got my mind made up and I can't let go  
我下定决心，我不能让你走  
I’m killing every second till it sees my soul  
我不停的问自己直到我知道自己真正的想法  
I’ll be running， I’ll be running  
我会履行我的承诺，我会好好爱你  
Till the love runs out  
直到我们的爱走到尽头

——《Love Runs Out》OneRepublic

===================================

果然还是东京的天气比较好！刚刚走出新干线车厢，周防尊深吸了一口气。

鹿儿岛十一月依然湿热的天气，简直让人忍无可忍。周防并没有直接出站，而是去了吸烟处。心情那么烦躁是可能好几小时没有抽烟的关系吧！随着香烟薄薄的雾气升腾起来，从肺部到喉咙里顿时舒服了许多。

他看了看手边的箱子，里面装着的是重要证物——一把30cm长染血的西瓜刀。被新干线的工作人员警告，必须用手铐固定在手腕上才允许上车。

以至于相邻座位的年轻人和对面的老年夫妇都用警惕且恐惧的眼神看着周防：这样一个表情冷酷满头红发，气场强大又以那种方式带着可疑箱子的男人——应该不是什么好人。  
就这样，近7小时的旅程，没有人敢和他说一句话。对于周防来说，为期三天的出差简直无聊透顶了。

“这种事让道明寺做不就好了，就只是把证物拿回来，跑这么一趟比抓犯人还要累。”回到警署后，周防尊不耐烦地嘀咕着，大步走向证物管理处。前几天侦破的一宗连环杀人案，在东京抓到了犯人。其中一件凶器就是这把刀，被凶手藏在了鹿儿岛一所民宅了里。  
周防猜测警视坚持安排他去的原因，是为了让他休息一下，当然这只是猜测。

“我回来了。”叩开上司的门走进去，周防径直拉开办公桌前的椅子坐下了。

“辛苦了。”宗像礼司微笑着看了看他，继续翻阅着面前的一大叠文件。“和鹿儿岛当地警署沟通得怎么样？”

“他们很配合地办理了移交手续。证物我已经交上去了，很快就能立案了吧？”

“检察院的工作人员昨天就来过了，下周三开庭。”大概是注意到周防的脸色略显疲惫，宗像礼拉开右下角抽屉，将里面一盒未开发的万宝路丢给他，“别人给的，你拿去抽吧！”

“对了，这两天有案子吗？”周防嘴角微微上扬，对香烟当然是却之不恭。

“有啊。不过在现场将犯人、受害人、凶器以及证物一次性找到了，伏见和八田已经去办了。”宗像抬起手看了看手表，“应该快回来了！”

“是吗？如果案件都那么简单，警察的工作就轻松多了！”周防向后靠过去，摆了一个舒服的姿势低声应道。

“他们到了。”宗像手机响了一下，是伏见猿比古发来的短讯。走出办公桌的时候，他拍了拍周防的肩膀：“走吧，去看看！”

==================================

伏见和八田将犯人带回来之后，直接去了审讯室。那名男青年很顺从，眼神有些涣散，始终拉耸着脑袋。伏见怀疑他醉酒或者是嗑了药，于是先让医生帮他抽了血。

“名字？”  
“冈村.......正树。”  
“那女孩是你杀的吗？”看他说话的时候，唇角流出了一些涎液。伏见不快地皱起了眉。  
“可、可能是吧！”冈村头部不自然地摆动了一下。  
“什么叫可能是啊！”伏见提高了音量。

八田曾经见过这种症状，他拉住伏见小声说：“他可能记不清楚了，不如去搜证课看看吧！”

“身份证明书，还有家里人的联系方式。”伏见用笔敲了敲桌子。

冈村在焦黄色的头发上用了抓了几下，一副神志不清的样子，上下摸索着口袋。最后掏出一个钱包，把身份证掏出来丢在桌子上。随后拿起签字笔，目光呆滞地盯着白纸想了好几分钟，才写下一串数字。  
“我、我好难受！”他脸颊抽搐着，口水不断地滴落下来。

“去叫医生来！这家伙不对劲！”伏见对旁边站着的值班警察吩咐道。  
而八田那厌恶的眼神更像是看一堆垃圾，看样子暂时是问不出什么了，他对伏见说：“咱们现在先去开会吧！”

八田美咲的脸色很不好看，而伏见更是一脸的不耐烦。虽然这案子没什么悬疑的地方，但他们似乎都很讨厌这类案子。

宗像礼司正在大会议室等他们，道明寺和淡岛等手边没有案子的同事接到通知都过去了，每一个案子对他们来说都是积累经验的机会。

“伏见君，你把案子陈述一下吧！有什么疑问现在也可以提出来。”

只见他默默地走到了讲台，翻看着手里的笔记本电脑，幕布上出现了一张年轻女孩的照片：“这是从酒吧监控截取的图像，死者就是这个女孩。详细资料还没整理完，我先口述一下吧！冈村正树，25岁。昨晚上在marvellous 酒店负一层酒吧喝酒，服务员证明他强吻了吧台处的女孩，最后还塞了几个白色药丸在女孩的嘴里，然后拖去了包房。直到今天中午酒吧人员去敲门，发现那女孩已经死了，冈村一直到警察去了才醒过来。”

“法医怎么说？”周防锐利的眼神地注视着伏见。  
“尸体喉骨断裂，窒息而死，生前被性侵，指甲里有皮肤组织，目测和冈村背上的抓痕相吻合，死者大腿上的掐痕和冈村的指印相吻合。另外，搜证课在现场找到的毛发和指纹显示，只有冈村和死者两人，和服务员的证词相吻合。沙发上有体液，初步检验是精液。但是，确切的报告要等法医解剖和搜证课的检验结果才能知道。”  
淡岛世理叹了口气，无不惋惜地说：“这孩子年纪不大，竟然就这样被害了。”

“简直是畜生！”八田终于骂了出来，他咬着牙恨恨地说：“还好那家伙没有狡辩，如果这样都还不承认，真想揍他一顿！”

周防在他后脑勺拍了一下：“别说傻话！要是那么生气，不如赶快整理证据，把那家伙送去监狱。”

伏见停了下来，将手里的纸条悄悄交给宗像礼司，极小声地说：“这是冈村正树给的紧急联系人电话，但是审讯室的同事打过去，说是冈村太树的家。这个冈村太树会不会是那个——，您看这该怎么处理？”

“我知道了。”  
宗像若有所思地点了点头，然后走上主席台声音洪亮地说道：“从现在开始，所有人都投入到这个案件来。八田和伏见负责整理证据链，周防来负责犯人的口供。争取两天之内，移交到检察院。”

“两天？”周防立刻举起了手，“警视，时间太紧了吧？”

“封闭式作案环境，人证、物证齐全的情况下，还不能尽快定案是警察的失职。”宗像驳斥道。随后，他将目光移向其他人：“淡岛带上日高，尽快查清楚死者的身份，通知死者家属。道明寺负责检察院和媒体方面，说话小心一点。”  
“是！”  
宗像双手背在身后，环视着在场的警员们，中指推了推鼻梁上的镜架：“任何人要求接触嫌犯，都要经过我的同意。这个案件的进度要第一时间汇报给我。以上！”

的确是发生了什么事吧.......和伏见递给他的东西有关吗？  
周防尊注视着宗像礼司，他脸上的任何情绪变化都逃不过他的眼睛。宗像的眼神依然清澈冷静，但是脸色却透出焦虑，脊背挺得笔直表现出他坚毅的决心。这个案件听起来并不复杂，他为什么突然急着要将犯人送检呢？

“宗像，那个冈村什么来头？”随着众人走出会议室，周防忽然叫住了大步走在前面的人。  
一句话，众人都停下了脚步，纷纷望向自己的上司。

宗像缓缓转身，下午的太阳光透过窗户照进来，金边眼镜反射出刺眼的光，而他的脸上挂着制式微笑：“周防警部，审讯冈村正树的工作不是交给你的吗？他是什么人，我等着你写报告给我。”

周防被噎得说不出话来，微微蹙紧眉头。意识到宗像确实有不方便说出口的话时，忽然后悔不该在走廊上追问他。他舔了下嘴唇，缓缓地说道：“我知道了，48小时送检！”

宗像看了看其他人，颇为严厉地说着：“如果你们还有时间在这里发愣的话，我可以将时间再压缩一下。如果不是，就请你们快点去工作！”  
“是！”大家齐声道。


	2. 第2页

文/飛魚魚的魚会飛

宗像礼司回到办公室后，站在落地窗前沉思着，这个案子果然不像是大家看到的那么简单。  
这时候，他的手机响起了。那是只有家人和极少数亲近的人才知道私人号码。然而，今天手机屏幕上来电手机号码未显示。

“是我。”  
“大人，您好！”电话那端传来如洪钟般低沉的声音，宗像的后背不禁为之一震：竟然是国常路大人！

“冈本太树，参议院的议员之一。他的母亲，是最高裁判所里斑岐冲㐊夫人的妹妹。他有个弟弟，比他小15岁，出生的时身体不太好，但是冈本太树十分宠爱这个弟弟，会想尽一切办法保护他的。”老者缓缓地说着，也在试探着宗像的反应。

“看样子什么都瞒不过您的眼睛。”宗像对他的信息网心悦诚服，这位老者真不愧是这个国家背后的支撑者之一。他浅笑了一声，直接问道：“这些事我很快就能查到。大人不会因为这个专程打电话来告诉我吧！”

“不。宗像，我知道的事，比你能查到的要多。”国常路加重了语气。  
“那您的意思是？”宗像望向远处的双眸透出冷冽的光，他将决定权交到国常路手里，想借此看清上层的立场。 

电话里出现了短暂的沉默。

“你是XX警署的警视，这一点尤其别忘了。”老人说完后便挂断了电话。

这个老狐狸......  
宗像冷笑了一声。国常路打电话来的目的是想试探他，还是警告他呢？作为警视的工作，当然是管理警部，做好资源协调。最重要的是，辖区内的案件有话语权——案件的报告，犯人的口供，是否送检，何时送检。

此刻，宗像深切地体会到了法律赋予的权力握在手中时，身上的压力有多么重。

===================================

为了完成警视交代的任务，搜查一课不眠不休地工作着。受害人的身份很快查清楚了，但是冈本的精神状态不太稳定，周防的审讯工作进行地很缓慢。

宗像将手机调成静音，放进抽屉里。他一杯接一杯地喝着红茶，时不时取下眼镜揉着酸涩的眼窝。正在焦急地等待时，有人敲响了办公室的门。

原来是八田将冈本正树杀人案的证物报告送过来了。

“那家伙强奸杀人，醒过来时居然记不清楚了？！证物链是完整的，我看他这下还怎么抵赖！”八田兴奋地说。

“你们做得很好！你去和道明寺碰一下，把证物方面的资料先提交给检察官。”宗像赞许地看着他。八田脸上挂着大快人心的笑容，可以看得出和伏见的工作进行得很顺利。宗像最近才发现，那两人合作起来工作效率意外得高。

现在就等冈村正树的口供了。  
宗像礼司又看了看手表，依然是忧心忡忡：下午四点半，如果今天不能顺利送检的话，很快就会有来自各个方面的压力向他涌过来。周防尊的工作能力毋庸置疑，没有消息就是没有完成，他只要耐心等候就可以了。

不知道从何时起，宗像对周防几乎是无条件信任。相信他会成为自己得力的左膀右臂，相信他会是自己无可代替的伙伴，相信他是不会背叛自己的爱人。

信任。是这个世界上最难得的奢侈品啊。

宗像眼前浮现出周防英武帅气的脸庞，仿佛能从那金色瞳孔中看到刚正不阿的灵魂。

“宗像！喂，你发什么呆？”

“哦......是周防啊，刚才想了点事情。还是先说说你这边的收获吧！”  
就在宗像凝神沉思的时候，有人用指节在桌面上敲了两下。他从刚才的恍惚中清醒过来，发现刚刚想的人出现在眼前了，修长的手指推了下镜架，将那动摇的思绪小心地收了起来。

“搞定了，冈村认罪了。那女孩叫铃木亮子，19岁，在那里等朋友的。也是倒霉吧！被嗑了药的冈村看上了。那家伙本来记不清楚了，但是我们将现场和女孩的照片拿给他看的时候，他吓得浑身发抖。他承认自己吃了过量的兴奋剂，有时候也吃摇头丸，还承认了强行喂女孩吃药，强奸时遭到反抗失手杀了她。”周防将视线落在桌面上，向宗像汇报着审讯情况，疲劳使他说话的声音有些沙哑。

“好，好。把口供拿去给道明寺吧！让他配合检察官立案。”宗像如释重负地点了点头，“你今天早点下班吧！好好休息一下。”

“他要求见家属，并请律师。为什么警署的人没联系他的家人？”周防不解地问道。  
“联系了，电话没打通而已。”宗像淡淡地解释着。

“那个冈村.......算了。等会儿我先回去了，在家等你。”周防的眉心蹙动了一下，欲言又止。

“呃——！等我？”  
宗像的脸猛地一热，怔怔地望着周防，惊讶话题为什么会突然跳转到那里去。

“今天星期五了。”

原来如此。宗像微微颔首，听出了周防的意思。他们上个月约定过，每周五晚上要一起度过，情绪恰到其分时做一些“成年人”才会做的事。可能是当时的气氛太好，才会同意这“荒唐”的约定。这样以来，岂不真的像情侣一样了吗.......  
他清了清请嗓子，露出为难的表情：“抱歉啊，这周不行。”

周防刚刚走到门旁边的位置，听到了他的话又停了下来。他眯着眼睛看着宗像，右手伸向门把手。  
咔哒。  
宗像听见了门反锁的声音，正色看着他：“周防，现在是上班时间。”

唔......周防鼻息间传来一声叹息，手指在头发上从前向后捋了一把，蓬松的红发像狮子的鬃毛般张扬地耸立着。他的眼神正传递着某种信息——某种带着要求的、且不容拒绝的信息。

这家伙........是小孩子吗？  
宗像判断出他的意图后，无奈地笑了笑。于是站起身来，走到周防的面前，勾住他的肩膀慢慢地靠近，用自己的唇覆盖住他的。男人炽热的气息混合着烟草气味扑面而来，宗像的身体轻轻颤抖了一下。面对他主动的亲吻，周防的舌尖毫不犹豫地缠上去，吮咬着那柔软的唇瓣，发现对方在后退，一把搂住他的背，将宗像纤瘦的身体紧贴在自己胸膛。

不一会儿，宗像被这个热情地吻弄得面色潮红，舌尖被拨弄地酥痒难耐。  
再继续下去就糟糕了——

“周防！停下了！”从那火热的怀抱里挣脱出来，他望着那男人轻笑了一声：“你也会露出这种表情啊？难道是欲求不满吗？”

周防轻轻地握住他的手，玩味地看着那双清亮的紫瞳：“到底是谁欲求不满，其实你知道的吧！”

“你还是快去工作吧！”  
宗像顺势推了他一把，原来周防发现了他刚才被亲得腰发软的事，他只得转移话题。  
“我知道了，宗像。”周防边说着去拉办公室的门。  
“上班时间，要叫我宗像警视！”  
“啧！麻烦死了.......好的，宗像警——视！”周防故意拖长的声音消失在门外。

宗像礼司现在可没空胡思乱想，不出意外的话，很快就会接到那人的电话吧！立案以后，冈本正树的信息便会公开。如此一来，检察院便会和冈本太树联系。虽然他已经尽全力将这个案子送上去了，可是检察院会怎么处理依然是关键。两个单位一起承担压力，总好过他一个人面对“盘根错节”的内阁吧！

接到伏见的电话报告，案件的所有资料已经移交检察院，宗像这才松了口气，从抽屉里拿出电话准备下班。果然不出他所料：手机上有好几个未接来电，还有一条陌生号码发来的短讯。  
“你家停车场见。”

=================================

周五的住宅区停车场，比平时车少。上班族一般会选择休假的前一天出去聚会或者购物，宗像礼司将车停在靠近电梯入口的位置，对面的黑色本田高级轿车用远灯闪了两下，示意他过去。

那车上只有两个人。见宗像走过来，驾驶员立刻从车里下来了。等他的人正坐在后排座，是一个40岁左右的男人，浓密的黑发梳着背头，脸上的微笑让人联想到蜡像。宗像立刻认出了他，正确冈村正树。  
在那人身旁坐好，他寒暄道：“原来是冈村议员，下午有事未能及时接听电话，十分抱歉！”

“这里只有你我，场面话就不必了！宗像警视。”  
冈村十指交叉放在膝盖上，带着些许哀伤说：“舍弟做错了事，都是我的责任。正树他是个残缺的人，他智力低下，半年前，精神状态也开始不对劲。能否请你通融一下，被害者家人，我们尽力量补偿。”

“您想怎么补偿？”  
一开口就直奔主题，宗像觉得没必要兜圈子了，他的语气变得有些冷淡。


	3. 第3页

文/飛魚魚的魚会飛

“一亿日元，如何？只要受害者家属接受这是过失杀人，在我们能够支付的条件下，都会尽量满足。”冈村停顿了一下，接着转向宗像，非常认真地说道：“当然，您这边我们同样会考虑的。请您撤回案件。只要警方说证据方面出现问题，检察院就会把案子发回来的。”

不仅想钱平息受害人家属的怒气，还想用钱贿赂他。如果接受了这个条件，宗像礼司就将被划入冈村的阵营，将来在竞选时获得更大支持。反之，他将会被作为异党。

冈村太树的如意算盘打得很长远啊.......  
思考了片刻后，宗像遗憾地说：“今天下午案件已经移交检察院了，而且......令弟已经认罪了。我恐怕爱莫能助。”

“什——？！”冈村吃了一惊，狭小的车厢里能听见他颤抖的呼吸声，不过他很快平静下来，冷冷地说：“我弟弟他是属于智力有问题的人，不知道你们是用了什么办法让他承认的。我会尽快让律师处理的。”

“恕我直言，令弟回答警察提问时思路清楚逻辑清晰，并不像是智力有问题的人。”宗像推了下镜架，微笑着说：“冈村议员，这个案子已经脱离了我的控制范围。如果您现在去和检察院联系一下，会有减刑的机会也说不定。”

“已经不行了啊 ……”议员一脸忧郁，似乎在自言自语。

“那么我先告辞了。”宗像礼貌地点头致意，随后推开车门离去了。

“这个叫宗像的警视还是太年轻了啊！”车辆行驶在中央大道上，驾驶员通过后视镜看到冈村的脸色发青。  
“两件事需要你去做。第一，安排得力的律师。”  
“第二呢？”   
“如果不能让他站在我们这一边，将来很有可能成为我们的绊脚石。更可怕的是，他还年轻啊！” 冈村虚弱地叹了口气，深刻地体会到岁月对一个人身心的侵蚀。

“明白。”驾驶员心领神会地点了点头。

================================

那天之后，冈村太树再没有和宗像礼司太树接触过。冈村正树的案子定在11月29日开庭，他为弟弟找来了东京有名的大律师，虽然处理的很低调，公众依然没有放过这个炒作新闻的机会。一时间，不管是网络杂志还是民间媒体，冈村家族成了聚焦的重点。警方的态度也成为了敏感话题，今天的晨会，宗像特别说了这件事，

“冈村正树的案子到此为止，大家不要过多的揣测。至于媒体，他们关心这件事会对冈本议员产生的冲击更胜过案子本身。所以，作为警察的各位要小心不要卷入舆论的乱流中。如果有谁给警署造成了麻烦，我只能请他自行负责。”宗像的语气非常严肃，下属们纷纷噤若寒蝉。

“真是难以置信，我一直蛮支持冈本太树的。”会议结束后，淡岛小声说道。

道明寺趴在桌子上嘀咕着：“他弟弟杀人又不是议员杀人，你还可以继续支持他呀！”

“但是冈村正树的案子很明显会影响到议员的声誉.......”伏见双手抱拳接上他们的话。

“诶？他会不会报复警视啊？ 上次让我们抓紧时间送检，是这个原因吗？！”八田担心地说着：“听说议员很宠爱他弟弟……”

被他们的议论声搞得有些心烦，周防尊用脚踢了八田一下，没好气地说：“你管那么多干什么？都已宣布开庭时间了，现在只要等结果就可以了！快去干活儿！”

“痛！尊哥，毕竟是我抓住的犯人，我肯定很关注呀！”八田揉着小腿嚷着，随后跟着大家一起走出了会议室。

周防尊是得知开庭日期时，才知道冈村正树的身份。  
他对政治没有兴趣，对政客门的丑闻更是不屑一顾。可是宗像的反常表现，却引起了他的注意。如果不是忌惮某人的势力，就不用那么急着让检察院立案。反之，将案子推至了无法挽回的高度，也就必然会得罪一些人，那么宗像的处境.......

怀着各种复杂的猜测，不知不觉中他已经来到了警视的办公室门前。

周防推门进去时，宗像礼司刚刚挂上电话。  
“你一早就知道冈村正树的事吧，这样做会不会太冒险了？”周防随意地坐在椅子上，将办公桌的烟灰缸拖到自己的面前，在口袋里摩挲着。  
宗像将打火机丢给他，淡淡地说：“那不重要。不管怎么样，抓捕犯人是我们的工作。”

“宗像，你不用跟我说这些大道理。”周防的表情很凝重，双眼中充满了担忧。在几年的警察生涯中，他见过不少因为得罪上层而被左迁的人。

很少见他这样，宗像不禁笑了起来：“你在担心什么？如果你是我，也会做出同样的决定吧！”

是啊......如果我是宗像，也会这样做。周防那刚才还纷乱的思绪，突然明朗了。

“哼，说的也是。”  
周防轻轻吐了口烟，散乱的烟雾缓缓上升。他提醒道：“不管怎么说，你还是小心一点。政客们的怨恨可比一般犯人要深。”

“没那么严重，日本是讲法律的地方。即便要整治一个警视，也没那么容易吧！”宗像向后挺直身体，半开玩笑地说着。

对面的红发男人嘴角扯动了一下，表情缓和了不少：“最近你如果要外出，就说一声。”  
“呵呵，你在说什么啊！别忘了我也是警察。”  
“宗像！”见他不以为然，周防提高音量正色道。

“对了，你提醒了我！宗像从抽屉的最下层取出一张邀请卡，“东美大酒店有个宴会。是市长组织的年末聚餐活动，那种场合喝酒在所难免的。到时候，可以接送我一下吗？”  
“东美大酒店？”这个地名有点耳熟，周防愣了一下，“什么时候？”  
“12月6号，周五。”

听到是“周五”，他眉头皱了一下。  
“不过，这种官方的活动很无趣，而且没有邀请卡的人不能进去。所以......”宗像推了下镜架，歉意地说。

“嘁！谁会想去那种地方！”  
“我看了看地图，这个地址距离你家挺近的。”宗像双手交叉放在下巴处，别有意味地看着周防。  
明白了他的意思，那金色瞳孔里闪着光，周防调侃道：“我买了张新床，有兴趣试一下吗？”  
“非常期待。”

“试了之后会不想起床哦。”男人站起身来，眯起双眼兴致勃勃地望着他。

这男人真是.......  
宗像有时觉得他就像一只悠闲的狮子，不会放过任何玩闹的机会。他淡淡地说： “太过安逸的生活会使人懒惰，周防。”

=================================

警署繁忙的工作，时间总是过得很快。转眼就到了宗像要去参加东美大酒店宴会的日子。今天的天气并不好，灰蒙蒙的云层压得很低，天气预报说夜里会下小雪。

周防在下班前十五分钟就来到了上司办公室，宗像正在换衣服。这种场合穿着很有讲究，从西装到皮鞋，还有手巾、领带夹，有身份的人甚至还要准备扳指、手杖等等，方方面面都要求一丝不苟。

“真是太麻烦了，所以我才讨厌这种聚会。”宗像已经在衣帽间呆了十分钟还未出来，周防不耐烦地小声嘟囔着。

“这是人类正常的社交活动，但你这类型的人根本不适合。”宗像走了出来，带着嘲讽的口吻说道。  
“喂——！”周防转过身来，当他看到宗像时，不由地惊呆了。

他真帅啊！  
笔挺的藏青色塔士多礼服，穿在宗像礼司的身上，将他挺拔优美的身材显露无疑。镶锻的枪驳领，翼领处带着黑色领结，修长白皙的脖颈令人心驰神往，礼服口袋处同样是镶锻处理，就连里面衬衣的六角纽扣也相当精致。宗像换了一副眼镜，镜片的形状和之前那副略微不同，更增添了几分儒雅知性，整个人简直闪闪发光。他将礼服纽扣系好，然后将挂在手臂上的羊毛大衣披在肩上。

“怎么了？有什么问题吗？”见他发呆，宗像上下打量着自己。  
周防有些尴尬地抓了抓头发：“都很好，可以走了吧！”

下班时间的东京，车流很缓慢，所幸的是并没有堵车。趁着等红路灯的空档，周防尊和自己的上司谈起了冈本正树的案子。

“一条命，只判了五年零九个月。”周防冷笑了一声，“冈本正树有轻度的精神病，你信吗？”

“我信不信不重要，关键是法官信了。”宗像推了下镜架，透过后视镜看着周防，“弄一份几个月前的检查报告，对于议员先生来说不算难事。”  
“铃木亮子的家人本来要上诉的，只两天的时间就放弃了。”

“起初是坚持不接受赔偿的，但是宣判结果出来后才两天就改变了主意。看来是畏惧冈村的势力啊！”宗像叹了口气，望向窗外。  
“也有可能是接受了赔偿条件。总不能人财两空吧！”

宗像沉默了。处于职责和操守，他已经做了能做的事，对于这样的结果，其实根本轮不到警察来评价。

今晚上的宴会，冈村作为参议院的议员也会出席。到时候，说不定会有绕不来的交际。若是有人不知趣地当面问起他弟弟的案子，场面会有多么尴尬。总之今天要格外小心，宗像暗暗地思付着。


	4. 第4页

文/飛魚魚的魚会飛

可是，现场并没有他猜测的那么糟糕。冈村全程微笑着，周旋在政要间，几乎没有和警署的人交流过，大概是忌惮警察的立场，其他政府官员也是如此。宗像遇到了几个校友，打完招呼后，他走到酒柜前，晚宴上已经喝了不少红酒，现在想给自己拿点清爽的饮品。

“来杯Vodka（注：伏特加）怎么样？宗像警视。”一个温和的声音传来，那人已经走到了他的身侧。

“晚上好，冈村议员。”  
宗像警惕地看着他，冈村竟悄无声息地走到自己身旁，说不定从一开始就在找他独处的机会。

“天气寒冷，应该喝一点烈酒。”冈村从琳琅满目的酒柜上取下一支半透明的玻璃瓶，标签上面写满了俄语。“我对这种酒很着迷，喝下去就像是带下一团火，哪怕是冷透了的身子也会暖起来。”他边说着，递了一只杯子给宗像。

“Vodka的确适合这个季节，谢谢。”这种酒精浓度过高的酒，宗像极少染指，但是眼下也只能硬着头皮喝下去，胃里面顿时火烧火燎的翻涌起来。

“对了，宗像警视对Chivas（注：芝华士）有了解吗？”冈村杯中的酒喝完后，满意地将杯子放下，转而望向酒柜像是在寻找着什么，他 苦恼地问道。

“芝华士吗？在英国留学时，接触过的。”宗像也抬起头，很快帮他找到了那个金色的酒瓶递给他。“是这瓶，给您。”

“芝华士是威士忌里贵族，英国人很钟爱的。对于日本人来说，如果不经过调酒师之手直接喝，味道太浓郁了。”冈村兴致盎然地介绍着，给两人的杯子都斟了大半杯。他那蜡像一般的笑容，炯炯有神的细长双眼让人联想到了蜜獾，“前段时间冒犯到您真是抱歉，舍弟应该受到法律的惩罚。这一杯就当是我向您道歉吧！”说罢，竟将一大杯纯芝华士全部喝了下去。

“您客气了。”  
宗像本想表面应酬一下，可是冈村却没打算让他轻易脱身。他只好也端起了杯子。连续喝了两杯高度酒，宗像的心脏剧烈地跳着，表面上不动声色，脖颈和腋下已经汗津津了。

“哈哈，朗姆！终于找到你！说起来我已经一年没喝过这个了，宗像警视，愿意陪我喝一杯吗？”  
“很抱歉，我可能——”宗像婉言拒绝道。  
“别担心！这一点儿不会醉的。”冈村熟练地打开瓶盖，再次为彼此斟了半杯。

冈村太树滔滔不绝地介绍着自己熟悉的酒，还有产地国的文化经济，人文历史。如果不是这种场合，宗像一定也认为他是个博学的人，还有这酒量也令人惊叹。然而今天冈村接连给他斟上不同口味的酒，邀请他品鉴。这种强人所难的行为，让宗像隐约感觉到冈村很可能是在报复他，想看他在众人面前出丑。

议员先生递过来的第五杯酒是白兰地。  
宗像喝下去后，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，对方好像在说法国的文学，他听得不太清楚，只见那圆圆的脸上泛着红光，一副兴高采烈的样子。为什么一直没有人过来解围呢？宗像借着擦镜片的空档环视着周围，大家似乎都没注意到这边。宗像立刻明白了，这是冈本安排了人绊住要靠近酒柜的人.......

“议员先生，我忽然想起有急事要处理，先走一步。”宗像的头脑昏昏沉沉，各种酒混合后已经让他有些撑不住了，再过一会儿酒精上头他将无法体面地离开这里。

宗像先去卫生间洗了把脸，胃里翻搅得厉害，趴在水池上吐了些出来，却没有任何醒酒的效果。

来不及和任何人打招呼，在前台取了外套后，慢慢地朝电梯厅方向走去。  
太阳穴胀痛得厉害，那感觉仿佛有数十人围着他击鼓。宗像紧贴着轿厢墙壁站着，厅门上的镜面玻璃照出他苍白的脸颊上淌着冷汗。

“周防，快到大厅来接我，快。”他说话的声音颤抖着，后槽牙咬得咯咯作响。

周防正躺在车里玩游戏，接到宗像的电话，马上弹跳起来朝大厅跑去。宗像很不对劲儿，咬着字眼说话且沙哑的声音透着请求。宗像很明显是喝多了，但那个男人不会允许自己在外面露出醉酒丑态，里面到底出了什么事！  
周防不快地啧了一声，一进大厅正好看到宗像走出电梯。

“扶着我！”  
宗像的眼角红红的，很用力地抓住周防的手腕低声说着。

好浓的酒气！  
来接他的人大吃一惊，为了不引人注意，周防将随手大衣搭在他身上，两人就这样步履蹒跚地走出了酒店。

直到进入到车里，宗像这才紧闭着眼睛，他将头抵在驾驶座后面：“周防，带我去你家。”  
“宗像，你被人灌酒了吗？有人能把你灌醉，真是少见啊！”  
“嗳，被冈村太树缠住了。”  
“可能是想看你出丑吧！嘁！那种宴会本来就无聊透顶！”  
“成年人的世界……都是这样子吧。”  
“你先躺会儿吧！”  
周防尊想起了家里有解酒的药。偶尔心烦的时候，他会在草薙出云的酒吧里喝几杯，醉酒后唯恐为会耽误第二天工作，所以一直备着的。为自己准备的解酒药，没想到会给宗像用上。

实在担心他会在车里面吐出来，周防加快了车速。

进入房间的时候，宗像已经站不住了。  
周防将他的外套挂上衣架，转身一看那人竟靠着墙滑坐在了地上。从腋下将他架起来，移动到沙发上斜靠着。

灯光下，周防发现宗像的脸色苍白得很不正常，将解酒药和水递给他。宗像手忙脚乱地将药片丢进嘴里，拿起矿泉水瓶朝嘴里猛灌。领结不知道丢到哪里了，来不及吞咽的水弄湿了前襟，衬衣也被他扯开了好几颗扣子。脖颈至胸口的皮肤泛起诱人的光泽。他大口地呼吸着，他感觉从胃里到肺部，乃至整个胸腔的血液都快要沸腾了，唇边溢出含糊不清地呻吟声。  
周防用毛巾帮他擦去脸上的冷汗，那张俊美的脸因痛苦变得扭曲，一阵阵潮红透过皮肤涌上来。

真的很想吻他。  
周防努力控制着自己，虚弱的宗像太过诱人，让人想要抱紧他，使他发出更加美妙的声音来。周防轻柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，墨蓝色的发丝被拨开，手指在那光洁饱满的额头上滑过，描绘着眉弓、挺拔的鼻梁，最后到唇瓣。美好柔软的唇瓣在周防拇指拂过的时候忽然含住了那指节，湿滑的舌头裹住指腹舔舐轻咬着。轻微的酥痒感慢慢蔓延开来，周防忍不住将手指又深入了几分。

“周防.......”来自周防掌心的抚慰，让宗像很是舒服，他轻声呼唤着。宗像紧紧地抓住周防的另一只手，一双湿漉漉的紫瞳望着他，眼神暧昧迷离宛若星光朦胧。

“再等一等！”周防的指尖在宗像嘴里挑弄着，涎液顺着嘴角流下来，他被他宗像的媚态撩拨地心痒难耐，不过他还要等药效起作用。

十五分钟过后，宗像的身体终于停止了颤抖，但是体温很高，那是在药物的作用下，酒精开始通过皮肤加速挥发了。

周防这才靠过去抱着他的腰，手从解开的前襟探进去，光洁细致的皮肤很是潮热，纤薄的胸肌在他揉搓下变得格外敏感。特别是周防粗糙的掌心故意去刮蹭那柔嫩的乳尖，那如蚂蚁啃噬般细密的酥痒感受涌向宗像的神经末梢，向前挺出胸口希望得到更多抚摸，他呓语般低吟着：“好痒......周防！”

“你喜欢我碰这里吧！”看到他这般可爱的表情，周防忍不住将勃起的乳头夹在手指尖揉搓起来。  
“呀！“  
宗像被尖锐的快感刺激得叫出声来，他展开手臂勾住周防的脖子，将他拉向自己。那呼吸间依然是浓烈的酒精气息，但现在又多了几分情欲的魅惑。两人的唇舌一旦交叠，立刻纠缠在一起。舌头亦变成的武器，不顾一切地撩拨着对方。

“忍不住了吗？”周防在那柔软的唇瓣上亲了一下，调侃道。  
“别让我等。”他垂下眼睫，长睫毛上沾满雾气，他将周防又拉近了些。

周防顺势将宗像平放在沙发上，三两下扯开碍事的皮带，将手探入裤子里握住他性器揉搓着，发现他眉心不自然地紧蹙，得意地警告着：“别逞强，等会儿我可不会停哦！”

下体在那男人的手中肿胀颤动，酒精促使着情潮越发澎湃，使得宗像情不自禁地移动着臀部，贴近周防的身体。接着，他在男人鼓动的侧颈处舔了一下，声音低哑地说：“别、别弄了，我今、今天可忍不了太久！”

“呵呵，终于承认自己欲求不满了吗？”


	5. 第5页

文/飛魚魚的魚会飛

“才没有——！哈！”  
周防将他的裤子直接扯了下来，宗像只得曲起腿合上了眼睛。那粉嫩的肉茎在股间轻颤着，顶端挂着晶莹的露珠，难为情地暴露在对方面前，引得男人俯身含住它，色情地舔弄吮吸着，舌头在冠状沟处留连着，掌心推挤着阴囊，让无助的双丸在他手中滑动。

“放开！我要.......可能要射了！”最敏感的部分被对方玩弄着，宗像大脑里一片空白，焦躁地扭动着胯骨，用力抓扯这周防的红发。

“射出来，让我看。”周防的牙齿轻轻地研磨着敏感的小孔。  
“讨厌——！”终于，宗像眼角泛起水光，夹杂着呜咽声叫出来，纤瘦的腰用力向上挺起，白浊地液体溅湿自己的腹部。不知道此刻的表情多么淫乱，他的手臂挡在自己的脸上，等待着周防下一步动作。

“积了不少，自己不做吗？”  
周防抬起他的双腿，在大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤上舔弄着，手指悄悄地滑到下方的幽孔处，试探地戳刺着，宗像臀部肌肉立即紧绷起来。

“阁下......希望我自己做吗？”他脸颊抽搐了一下，漂亮的绀紫色眸子望着那男人，随着周防手指在体内转动已经漾起氤氲的水光。忽然，宗像的手按在了他的股间，那硬挺的家伙正在内裤里挣扎着叫嚣着，有些粗鲁地揉捏了几下：“你还不做吗？还忍得住吗？”

“啧！啰嗦！”  
“呃！不——！”  
周防尊被他挑逗地快要爆发了，手指摸到后穴处的情欲机关，执拗地在那个位置按摩着。直到三根手指全部进入，在肉穴里抠搔转动。宗像全身僵直，臀肉轻颤着，周防抽动手指时宗像总会软软地叫出声来。不多时，宗像便再次勃起了。

待他终于调整好呼吸，眼角有湿润的液体滑落。他抓住周防的肩膀，下唇颤抖着说出几个字：“可以了......快点！”

周防从旁边台灯下的柜子里取出润滑乳液，在涂抹的时候宗像的轻声呢喃着，如泣如诉犹如羽毛在周防的心头撩拨，看到那猩红色的穴口处微微收缩着，已经做好了迎接他的准备，他简直血脉贲张。用力将臀肉扳开，将自己的阴茎抵在那处一点点地推进去。  
“啊......”  
两个人同时发出低沉地呻吟声，宗像的长腿环住周防结实的腰紧紧缠绕着，这异常的饱胀感不管多少次他都觉得难以承受。那是疼痛和甜蜜的混合，让他清清楚楚地感受着周防的力量——火热的，坚硬的贯穿到他的深处。然而，背德的结合也无法阻止他们。

“慢、慢一点！”  
“什、么？”  
宗像强有力地紧缩是周防的终极享受，刺激地周防用更大力道抽送着，硕大的龟头顶在那敏感的腺体上，又迫使宗像收紧身体。

如此便陷入恶性循环，掠夺者试图让身下的人彻底打开身体，承受者却用更原始的方法使其紧缚。

周防掐住他紧实的腰，使之无法移动半分。然而这适得其反的行为，让宗像越难以承受地扭动起来。  
肉体碰撞出淫糜的声响，润滑乳、精液、体液混合在一起使结合的地方变得湿黏滑腻。大概是被这羞耻的声音刺激得头脑混乱，宗像竟情不自禁地说道：“好、好舒服！周防……！”

“唔？这就舒服了吗？还不够吧？”周防摸到他胸口的硬挺起来的乳头，知道他已经情动不能自制了。扣住薄薄的胸肌，含住凸起的嫩红尖端用力吮吸扯动着。

周防的舌尖戳弄小小乳孔，酥痒刺痛令宗像产生了轻微的麻痹。正当他舒服得挺起腰时，男人的加速抽动起来，他全身的神经都在颤动着，这份甜蜜愉悦迅速汇集在下腹。  
“不行了——”宗像被情欲的巨浪送至顶点，紧紧抱住周防的背，连抗议声都走了调。

“可恶！”  
周防低沉地低吼了一声，刚才宗像的内壁突如其来的强力收缩，蚀骨销魂的快感令他产生了短暂晕眩，竟也射了少许在他体内。他额头上大颗的汗水，顺着坚硬的下颌骨滴落在宗像的小腹上。周防咬紧后槽牙，粗重的鼻息随着下体抽送而乱了章法。

“停、停下了！尊——！啊.......”  
刚刚才射过的身体，哪堪再次被撩拨。宗像语无伦次地叫着红发男人的名字，肉体再次陷入水深火热。后穴深处被摩擦着，下体出现了持续高潮的错觉，不断溢出蜜汁。宗像的声音里夹杂着苦闷地呜咽声，整个人像蛇一样扭动缠绕着周防。

“礼司，我要你！”男人下颌骨僵硬，他梗着脖子从喉咙里迸发出了一声低吼，周防在那片泥泞中沉沦了，在宗像的身体里获得了极致的性爱感受。

这一场肉欲的拉锯战，以周防重重地撞进宗像身体最深处，将热液洒在肉体内腔上才算结束。

而宗像，被这饱胀充盈的高潮冲击得理智尽失。迷乱中他仿佛听见周防喊他的名字，却听不见自己喊叫的声音。当看见周防鎏金瞳孔映出自己因情欲而扭曲的脸庞时，他只能羞赧的阖上双眼，全副身心去感受周防的给予。

周防趴在宗像的胸口，听见那心跳如鼓声雷动一般。月牙白的柔滑皮肤，已变成了汗津津的粉红色。经过这一番蹂躏，衬衣沾染上各种体液。宗像腿根内侧肌肉痉挛着，下半身脱力地松开了环住周防腰部的双腿。男人的手轻轻地抚摸着他修长的大腿，那绸缎般细致的皮肤，在他的碰触下微微战栗着。这具身体所有的反应都让周防着迷，不知不觉就深陷其中。

果然.......我是爱这个人的。  
周防的心里默默地念着。忽然，他发现宗像在抚摸他的头发。手指轻柔地穿插在他的红发间，时而拨弄他的耳垂。两个人享受着这安详静谧的沉默，用纯粹放松的心情去体会对方的温存。

“我们住一起吧。”  
周防抬起头，一脸严肃地望着宗像。尽管那男人的眼神还有些散乱，酒劲儿也还没有过去，但是周防觉得现在是提出来的最好时机。

做爱加速了血液循环，使得宗像头疼有增无减。他怔怔地看着周防，嫣红的唇瓣微启却没有说话。片刻后，他轻笑了一声，扳过周防的下巴：“这个问题，要在彼此清醒的时候讨论。”  
“我是认真的。礼司。”

礼司？  
即便是两人的关系已经近无可近了，周防也极少叫他的名字。这男人从不开玩笑，更不会以这种事来打趣。如果随意绕过去，宗像也会觉得不妥。

“我认真考虑一下，可以吗？”  
“嗯。”周防点了点头，金色瞳孔里刚才还狂躁的兽性已经褪去，流露出难得一见的温柔表情。  
“那么，请阁下起来吧！我去冲个澡。”  
“今晚上就住这儿，你酒还没醒吧！”  
“不了，明天要回老家一趟，等会儿你送我回去吧！”见他从沙发起来时膝盖在发抖。周防连忙去扶住他，慢慢地朝浴室走去。

“明天直接从这里出发也可以的吧！”未尽兴的周防，有些不痛快地说。  
“别说傻话了！还有给侄子们带的礼物呢！”浴室里传出哗啦啦的水声。  
“随便你吧！”周防怏怏地说着，重新躺在沙发上。

亲热之后留宿，又或者是第二天有事必须要回去，这对于成年人来说是最正常不过的事了。虽然遗憾，他也不会强行让宗像留宿。当然，他也是办不到的。  
送宗像回到樱蓝公寓（注：宗像的住处，参见《与你同在：第二章》）时已经凌晨一点多了，天空飘落的雪花在路灯照射下展露着浪漫的舞姿。外面的气温很低，宗像下车的时候打了个冷颤。

“要我送你上去吗？”从周防家里出来的时候，他发现宗像在发烧，按下车窗问道。  
“不用了，你快回去吧！”宗像将大衣扣好，向他挥了挥手。

周防驱车回去的路上，忽然觉得前方的黑暗无边无际。翻飞的雪花像伪装过的邪恶，一旦沾染，便难以拂去。警校里老师曾经讲过，黑夜滋生罪恶，雨雪天气的杀人案要比晴天高出许多倍，连月亮对人大脑也有一定的影响。每当看到这样的黑夜，职业习惯都会令他不自觉地提高警惕。

“雪越下越大了啊……”周防打开雨刮器，为自己点了支烟，前面再过一个路口右拐，马上就到自己的住处了。


	6. 第6页

文/飛魚魚的魚会飛

宗像走进公寓大厅，发现只有应急灯亮着。四部电梯也只有一部是临时发电机支撑运转的。每年遇到下雪，就会发生电力设备故障。电梯轿厢里光线昏暗，他只得拿出手机当做照明，勉强坚持到自己的所居住的楼层。

四周安静极了，邻居们早已入睡。推门进到自己的房间，他仿佛闻到一点幽微的香气，大概是刚才宴会时沾染到的，服了药的他此刻昏昏沉沉，只想快点休息。宗像脱去外衣，直接躺在了床上，阖上双眼思考着周防提出的要求。

我们住一起吧！——和周防认识的这半年多时间，一起经历过生死，从精神到肉体都深深地交融过。同居，是一种认可对方介入自己生命的形式吧！  
既然这样，我是否考虑先邀请他去见见父母......

浓浓的困意涌上来，宗像不知不觉进入了梦境。。

==================================

“叮铃铃！叮铃铃！”

枕头底下的手机突然响了起来，打破清晨的宁静，显得格外尖利刺耳。周防将脑袋缩进被子里，被吵醒的心情简直糟透了，周末本来想补个觉的计划被彻底打乱了。

“喂。”受不了手机的吵闹声，他抓起手机按下了接听键，但是依然不舍得睁开眼睛。

“周防吗？我是淡岛。”  
居然是淡岛世理打来的电话，周防吃了一惊，立刻坐了起来。这位美女警部几乎从没有给他打过电话，因为在宗像的部署里她是二组的组长，和他的工作很少交集。周末一大早接到她的电话，周防产生了很不好的预感。  
果然，淡岛的声音压得很低：“周防，你马上到警局来一趟。”

“出什么事了？”周防皱紧眉头。  
“宗像警视......被逮捕了。”  
“哈？！你说什么？”周防忍不住嚷了起来，眼睛瞪得老大，不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“他是以杀人疑似强奸罪被逮捕的，详细情况还不知道——”

淡岛的话还没有说完，周防就挂断了电话。他从衣柜里随手抓出几件衣服，飞快地套在身上，甚至连洗漱都顾不上就跑出了房间。他风驰电掣地行驶在路上，现在脑袋都快要炸开了。周防嘴里叼着烟，仔仔细细地回想着昨天的事。一晚上而已，警署里竟出了天塌了一般的大事。

杀人？疑似强奸是什么鬼？  
不可能，绝不可能。

===============================

周防冲进一课办公室的时候，那里已经是闹哄哄一片了。敏锐的视线飞快地掠过他们，每个人脸上的表情都各不相同。有人六神无主，有人脸色发青，有人惊慌失措，有些则是冷漠观望。

“现在有谁能告诉我，到底发生什么事吗？”他的声音低沉阴冷。

伏见猿比古发现大家的目光都落在了他身上，他叹了口气无奈地向前走了一步。  
“凌晨5点40分，XX派出所接到了宗像警视的报警。有一个年轻女性死在他家里，因为死者的贴身衣物不见了，不排除被强奸的可能性。宗像警视是第一现场发现人，理所应当地被当做嫌疑人被逮捕了。因为正好是我们警署的辖区内，所以现在案子转了过来。”

“宗像警视不可能做那种事的吧！”  
“奸杀什么的.......太可怕了.....”  
“酒精检测说昨晚上警视喝醉了！说不定——”  
“也许真的是知人知面不知心吧......”  
“啧啧，这世道很难说啊！”  
......  
“都他妈的闭嘴！”  
围在搜查一课门外的警员们，议论的话语眼看着越来越难听。周防忍无可忍地转过身冲他们大吼了一声，充血的眼睛凶神恶煞地瞪着他们：“是一课的人就进来，其他人都给老子滚！”

围观的人立刻做鸟兽散去，周防用力关上办公室的门，发出“嘭”一声闷响。好在大家都能理解他的心情，爆粗口也相当于替他们出了口冤气。

“他在哪里？”周防问道。  
“医生正在给他做体检取证。”八田应声道。  
“我去看看。”  
“你不能去！”  
淡岛很严厉地叫住了他，“根据死亡时间推断是夜里12点左右，宗像礼司说当时他和你在一起。如果是真的，你是他唯一的不在场证明人，所以你不能和他直接接触。”

她说的对。  
周防僵硬地站在原处，野兽般狂怒的瞳孔直直地望着那位女性，她表现出来的镇定和坚强是在场其他人都不能比的，这难得的品质也许就是宗像重视她的原因吧！

淡岛昂起下巴看着众人提高音量宣布道：“由于一组的周防尊是这起案件的关系人，这起案件从现在开始由我负责。大家打起精神来！八田，你带周防去录口供。伏见，你负责宗像的口供。日高暁整理搜证课和法医课的报告，道明寺和我，去现场再去走一遍。”

“等一下！”周防举起了手，“我再确认一次，这起案件不让我介入是吗？”  
淡岛叹了口气，面带悲伤地望向那个愤怒的红发男人：“周防，你相信宗像警视强奸杀人吗？” 

“哼，不可能的事吧！”周防冷哼了一声。  
“这案子如果因为你的接触将好不容易发现的证据作废，那么宗像警视还有机会脱罪吗？”  
“.......你有什么好办法吗？” 

伏见已经听不下去了，他走到周防面前，一脸不耐烦地嘟囔着：“淡岛前辈只说不让你和宗像接触，不让你介入调查案件，又没说把你隔离起来。”接着，他朝八田的后背上用力拍了一下：“再说吧，我们总有个讨论案情的地方吧！这个大嘴巴能保证什么都不说吗？”  
“猴子你说谁是大嘴巴！”八田脸都涨红了，大声嚷着。

原来如此。  
对面的女警官向他点头示意：这只是为了法律程序的必要措施而已。宗像被突如其来的案件缠身，这里面要说没有阴谋谁都不信。  
“日本是个讲法律的地方。”——周防想起了宗像说的话，大意是只有用正当的手段才能摆脱困境。

他在乱糟糟的红发上捋了一下，再次看看了周围的同事：“那么，大家开始干活吧！”

==================================

二号审讯室里，伏见猿比古正在经历前所未有的试炼。  
对面坐着的宗像礼司，虽然身穿着便服，神态依然干净清爽。脸色略有些苍白，眼神和往日没有什么不同，透着坚定、正直的光。这位上司哪怕是一言不发，就散发出足以震慑伏见的气场。平时只是工作的交涉还不觉得，然而现在要将他当做嫌疑犯来审讯，未免太强人所难。

“昨晚上11点到1点，你在哪里？”伏见清了清嗓子，按照程序开始提问。  
“我参加完宴会，因为喝多了点，所以周防尊警部来接我。我去他家休息了一下，回到自己家的时间是1点20分。”宗像答道。

“你说没有杀人，不知道死者是怎么出现在你房里，回家的时候有没有发现门被打开过？”  
“没有，我回家的时候正好停电。”宗像皱了皱眉，仿佛想起了什么：“房间里有一点儿香水味，很淡。当时我以为是自己在宴会上沾到的。当时的停电，说不定也只是障眼法。”他喃喃自语地说。

“咳咳，这一点我们会去查。”伏见翻开资料夹，继续问道：“昨晚上除了周防警部，你还和其他人接触吗？”  
“没有，在宴会上，冈村议员带着我品尝了许多酒。我喝醉了，周防带我到他家吃了解酒药。”  
“你明知道要喝酒，为什么开车去参加宴会？”  
“我没有开车去，我的车留在警署的。我是坐周防的车去的。”宗像抬起眼解释道。

伏见愣住了，又看了一眼资料，一字一顿地说：“你的车被发现在樱蓝公寓的停车场，计费仪显示是22点33分驶入的。”

“这不可能。”宗像脱口而出，震惊地望着伏见，停顿了一下说：“有人偷偷开走了我的车，请你们仔细检查车辆。”

伏见将这一点记录在本子上，若有所思地说：“也就是说，只要能证明你回公寓的准确时间，就能洗脱嫌疑。”

只见宗像轻轻地摇了摇头，极小地说：“没那么简单。你们应该彻查的是死者的死因，还有真正的凶手。把我的房间和车，好好检查一遍。”

“可是在没有洗清您的嫌疑之前，所有的调查都只会以证明您有罪为大方向。所以如果想起了什么，无论多小的事情，请您一定要告诉我们。”伏见实在觉得别扭，说话的时候又重新带上敬语。

“周防呢？”  
“他在隔壁接受问话，淡岛交待了不让他来见您。您先休息一下吧！等事件和现场搜证的报告出来，我会再过来。”

这得力的部下没让人失望，宗像如释重负地松了口气。他心情很沉重，既然有人设计出这样的凶案，势必不会让他轻易脱身。仔细想想昨天宴会上，冈村那奇怪地纠缠，说不定只是为了拖住他，让他醉酒也只是为了拖延尸体被发现的时间罢了。

当然，这些都只是猜测而已。  
在没有更好的解释之前，宗像只能把这个作为思考方向。不出所料的话，将会陆陆续续出现新证据，一步步将他推入绝境。

到时候，自己该如何应对呢........  
说不定，周防将成为唯一能证明他清白的人。希望他也能想到这一层，一旦周防和他见面，就有串供嫌疑，到时候无论再说什么都没用了。淡岛做得很对，她对上司的信任不输给周防。所以，案件交给她不会有问题的。  
接下来，能做的就只有耐心等待了。他推了下镜架，望向审讯室的小窗口。

身上有些发冷，宗像想起凌晨时分路灯下翻飞的雪花。真正的冬天到来了，不知名的恶意如同冷空气般，慢慢渗透，企图将他压倒、碾碎甚至摧毁。没错，罪犯正悄无声息地靠近，用罪恶侵蚀着他，如同雪花般沾染在他的肩头。它们逐渐堆积，让人产生泥足深陷的错觉。

但是雪花始终是水的幻象，迟早会消融，被阳光消耗殆尽。


End file.
